Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans
by myimmortalsoul93
Summary: Au kinda based of the promo for 4x20 caroline wants some adventure, and tries to get stefan to accompany her to leave mystic falls, an old friend appears and the search is on for klaus, are you ready to take over new orleans? one-shot maybe? not sure let me know what you think!
1. Lets get away

**I love klaroline and just fell in love with the promo for the originals now all it needs is kol and Caroline and everything will be complete as long as Julie doesn't mess it up…fingers crossed **** just a quick drabble might make it longer depends on the reviews.**

Back in mystic falls…

Graduation had come and gone at least Caroline could say she made it. She sighed as she looked around her room looking at the memories through the years. So much had been lost yet so much gained. Tyler had come back for prom, after a nice night then was gone from her life again. Klaus had gone to New Orleans, and came back for graduation. She was surprised when she saw him she thought he was gone for good. He had come back to say goodbye before leaving for good. After an appearance from silas in the form of Jeremy Elena 'a humanity switch was back on, but what was done had been done. She tried to kill her, even though she apologize apart of just didn't feel the same about Elena as she use too. The friendship between her bonnie, and Elena seemed to coming to an end as well. They once were so close, but now they couldn't have seemed father apart. She loved mystic falls she knew she always be able to call this place home, but she wanted more from life she wanted to travel, see the world. She went and reached for her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey Caroline what's up?" he asked.

"I want to leave and travel I'm tired of mystic falls."

"Whoa hold on Caroline where is this coming from." Stefan asked worried.

"It's coming from me this is how I feel." She replied feeling more empowered than ever.

"Please don't tell me you turned you switch off?" he asked.

"No Stefan I haven't I was just thinking about life and I want more from it, and I know you do too so instead of fighting over Elena how about you move forward and come see the world with your best friend." She replied in a chipper tone.

"It sounds tempting, but I need to stay here what if- "stay here for what Elena is with Damon and they have their sire bond thing Stefan." She replied.

"Ok let me think about it tonight, and I'll let you know tomorrow." He said.

"Ok well I'm leaving tomorrow so let me know." She said.

"I will care I'll see you tomorrow." He said ending the call. She turned around when she heard a crashing noise downstairs.

"Hello?" she called out feeling stupid she used her hearing but heard nothing. She vamp sped downstairs. She didn't see anything. She went into the kitchen and saw her back door was wide open.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Well nice to see you too darling I was looking for nik have you seen him?" asked the figure in her doorway.

"This is not real you can't be here how you are here?"

"I don't know did your witch do something?" he asked.

"No not that I know of." Caroline replied.

"So where nik?" he asked.

"In New Orleans." She said.  
"Ahh I see I think I know what happened." He said.

"So can I get an invite in?" he asked.

She looked at him not sure what she should do he was an original after all, and she remember what he did to Elena's house, she did not need her mom coming home to a destroyed house.

"Sure, kol come in." she said.

"So what do you think happen?" she asked after she caught him up on everything that happened while he was gone.

"I think nik found a witch or something I'll have to ask him when I find him." He said.

"What about silas do you think he did this?" she asked.

"Maybe he could have, but if he wanted Klaus to come back he would have held me captive, or something to get his attention." Kol said.

"Maybe"

"So I'll leave for New Orleans in the morning" he replied.

"You can stay here tonight." She said with a smile.

"You've been through a lot."

"I can see why nik likes you, you have amazing compassion, and its genuine." He replied. She blushed at his words.

"So what is New Orleans like?" she asked curious.

"Well it's dark, and mysterious full of life it's exciting, and breathtaking." He said his eyes in wonder.

"You should come; I overheard you trying to get Stefan to travel why not start there." He said.

"Oh I don't know I don't think I'd fit in, it's not my scene."

"You never Caroline don't try it till you knock it." He replied smirking.

"I'll think about it, and let you know in the morning." She said.

"Goodnight kol" she said.

"Night Caroline." He said.

Caroline rolled over the sunlight peeking through her window prying her awake. Her eyes flashed open as she remembered yesterday with kol. She flashed downstairs to make sure what happen was real. She looked for kol, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" he asked standing in the kitchen doorway with a cup of coffee.

"I hope you made me some?" she asked.

"Of course after all you did let me crash here." He replied.

After minutes of silence kol spoke.

"So have you decided?" he asked. She looked around her kitchen she knew it was now or never, she had a chance she was ready to begin the rest of her life.

"I guess I'll be coming with you." She said smiling.

"Got room for one more?" asked Stefan.

"Sure mate." Said kol.

"Why are you not freaking out about him?" she asked.

"After everything that has happened here I expect the unexpected." He replied.

"Plus I'm sure he can explain on the way to New Orleans." Said Stefan.

"Ok let me go and get ready, and call my mom and we can leave."

"Wait why did you change your mind?" she asked Stefan. He shrugged.

"Time for a change I guess besides mystic falls will always be here." He said.

She went upstairs, and got ready packing everything she needed. She called her mom to explain what was going on, and she would come to visit, if she decided it was what she wanted to do. Finally after a lot of persuasion her mom agreed, and told her to keep in touch. She came downstairs with several bags.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." She said really excited for the first time in a while. "Packing light?" Stefan asked.

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go." She said walking out the house, and leaving mystic falls.

Nine hours later they were in New Orleans. Caroline breathes in the new air.

"Let's get a hotel until we find nik then we can crash with him." Said kol.

They both nodded, and followed him into the hotel. Once they got their rooms, kol told them a place he knew Klaus might be.

"I'll be out in a few minutes Caroline called through her door.

"Is she going to take forever?" asked kol rolling his eyes.

"You know how girls are." Said Stefan.

"I heard that." Said Caroline as she opened the door.

Stefan and kol looked at Caroline with their mouths open her perfect curly hair was now straight she had black eyeliner, and Smokey eye shadow covering her eyes, and was decked out in all black with black high heeled boots to complete her look.

"What have you done with Caroline?" asked Stefan.

"Can't wait to see the look on nik's face when he sees her." Said kol smirking.

"So boys you think New Orleans is ready for me?" asked smirking as they headed out the door in search of Klaus.

Three clubs, and two bars later they found him thanks to someone named marcel. Once he was reassured kol was Klaus's brother he told them where to find him. As they walked in they heard the end of what he was saying to Elijah.

"Marcel has gotten everything I wanted: power, loyalty, family I want what he has, I want it back" his said in an icy tone.

"I want to be king."

"Klaus" said Elijah looking past him to where kol, Caroline, and Stefan stood.

"What is it?" he asked turning around.

"Kol" he whispered in awe.

"Well if this isn't a surprise." Said Klaus.

"Well we decided to go on an adventure." Replied Caroline.

"I see that sweetheart."

"I figured you had something to with this?" asked kol towards Klaus pointing at himself.

"I'm not entirely sure I did speak to a witch or two." Klaus replied.

"So while were here let's take over New Orleans" said kol with a smirk

Klaus and Elijah raised their glass.

"Couldn't have said it better brother." Said Klaus looking at Caroline.

"Where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play."

**So should I make this a one shot or more? Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Everything done in the dark part I

**So I decided to make this more than a one shot, since this whole pregnancy threw a wrench into everything hopefully the next episode will be better, and its Tyler's baby. One can only hope. Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

**Everything done in the dark will come to the light part I**

Klaus walks the streets of New Orleans looking for the witch Katherine has sent him after. He saw a witch making haste to pack away her table she set up as soon as she saw him. He walked over to her taking a seat.

"Good afternoon." He said

"Time for one more?"

"I have nothing to say to you." The witch replied a hint of fear showing in her eyes.

"Oh that's not very amiable is it?" he asked smirking.

"You don't even know me."

"I know what you are, half vampire, half beast, you're the hybrid." She said.

"I'm the original hybrid, but that another story for another time."

"I'm looking for a witch, perhaps you might be able to help me find her, Jane Anne deverow" he caught the quick recognition pass through the witch's eyes before she calmly replied.

"Sorry I don't know." He leaned towards her with a cold calculated look.

"Well now that's a fib isn't it?" he asked her.

He took her hand in his.

"I know you're a true witch among this see of posers, enough with the fabrications, I have quite a temper." He said smiling towards her.

"Witches don't talk out of school in the quarter, the vampire won't allow it, those are the rules I don't break marcels rules." She said showing her fear of marcel.

His eyes seem to darken a bit.

"Marcels rules, where do you suppose I find this marcel?" he asked knowing exactly who she was speaking of and couldn't wait to have a talk with his old friend.

"Thank you for your time." He said as he got up she looked up wondering if she should warn him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Caroline was sitting reading a tour guide for New Orleans when kol walked in with Klaus behind him. She looked up and smiled.

"So what are we up to today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well we could explore new Orleans." Said kol.

"You two should go look around I have someone I have to catch up with." He replied looking like he was plotting a plan.

"Who might this be?" asked kol.

"An old friend, marcel."

"Well if I hadn't been boxed up for nine hundred years I probably would have met him, but I have no idea who he is." Replied kol looking annoyed he missed out on so much.

"I actually wanted to go by myself" said Caroline.

"You and kol go talk to marcel." She replied setting her tour guide down going to get changed.

"I don't thinks it's good for you to walk around New Orleans alone Caroline." Said Klaus.

"Well you worry too much besides I didn't come down here to stay in the house all day." She replied back leaving before he could say anything else.

* * *

Klaus and kol went the bar were the witch told him he could find marcel. They heard the music outside before they went in. they saw a black man on the stage giving the crowd a show singing some song.

"I hope that's not him his singing is horrible."

"If anything he'd sing us to death." Klaus chuckle at kol said.

"I turned marcel into who he is in the image of me, don't let the singing fool you brother he's quite lethal." Said Klaus.

"Whatever you say brother."

They watched as the crowd cheered as the song was over, marcel murmuring a quick "thank you" into the microphone, and jumping off stage to get himself a drink.

"ShowTime" said kol as they walked over to marcel.

Marcel stopped what he was doing having sense the two vampires coming his way. A tension seemed to fill the room.

"Klaus" marcel said.

"I see you brought a friend." He replied.

"Actually I'm his brother kol." Replied kol as he went to shake marcels hand squeezing a little harder than necessary.

"The two people beside his stood up as to attack kol he put his hands up.

"Easy there, just a friendly hand shake between fellow vampires." Kol replied smirking at the two.

"Marcel"

"Must have been a hundred years since that nasty incident with your father"

"Has it been that long?" asked Klaus.

"Way I recall it he ran you out of town. Left a trail of vampires in his wake."

"Then how fortunate you manage to survive, my father I'm afraid I recently incinerated to dust." He said with a proud grin on his face.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw marcels lackeys walking towards him. Kol flashed over to where they were.

"Why don't you take a seat, don't want anyone to get hurt." He said smirking as he grabbed one of the vampires behind his neck and slammed his face into the bar.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

People in the room slowly rose from their seats.

"Well if I had a heads up you were coming into town I would-

"What? What would you have done marcel?" Klaus asked angrily walking closer to marcel till they were a few inches between them.

"I would have thrown you a damn parade." Said marcel as a wide grin appeared across his face. He pulled Klaus in for a hug.

"Nicklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savoir, my sire." He said once he pulled back from Klaus. The tension left the room once everyone realizes nothing was going to go down.

"Let's get you a drink." Said marcel, throwing his arm across Klaus's shoulder leading him towards the bar.

"I can second that." Replied kol realizing New Orleans was getting more interesting by the minute.

* * *

Caroline walked through the streets enjoying how alive everyone was it was so different from mystic falls. There was live music in the streets people dancing in costume seeming lost in their own bliss. Caroline looked away feeling someone's intense gaze on her. She looked over, and saw a witch beckoning her to come in her shop. She looked behind her hoping there was someone there, but it was just her. She looked back at the witch hoping this wasn't a trick, and followed her in the shop.

"You're a witch." Said Caroline once the doors were closed.

"And you Caroline are vampire barley two years old." She said smiling at her observation.

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble I'm just doing some traveling." She said.

"I know it's not you that I'm worried about, it's the original hybrid." She replied going behind the counter she took out some herbs, and threw them into a bowl.

"Klaus?" she asked.

"The one, and only." There's darkness that's about to descend upon New Orleans, and only the strongest will survive." She replied calmly.

"So what does that have to do with me?" she asked confused.

"Every king needs a queen Caroline the sooner you except that the sooner you can unite as one to face what's coming." She said.

"I'm not a queen me and Klaus aren't together, I think you have me confused."

"Are you insulting my talents?" she asked her eyebrows raised in offense.

"Oh no of course not." She replied.

"You may have loved Tyler at one time, but slowly day by day that love disappears, and someone else takes it place."

"I don't love Klaus." She replied looking appalled.

"I never said you did, but you will look up one day and find someone else holds your heart in their hands." The witch said. Caroline looked at the witch not sure what to say. She did have some feelings for Klaus, but she still loved Tyler, didn't she?

"So what kind of trouble is coming?" she asked.

"A false prophet that wasn't meant to be it will have clam to be that of an heir to king, but it is not, that heir has not been conceived yet." She replied.

"I thought vampires can't procreate." She said.

"Well they can't werewolves, can, but if a vampire wanted to magic always has its way, but there will be consequences.

"Werewolves, Klaus hasn't been with any werewolves." She said this witch was trying to trick her.

"I've said enough everything done in the dark will come to the light Caroline, and when it does you will have to choose." She said looking at Caroline intensely.

"What if I don't want part in this, if I don't choose?" she asked.

"The world will erupt in chaos battles will be fought innocent lives will be loss, and the people that were supposed to have redeemed us will be lost forever." She said looking away sadness masking her face.

"I have to go." She said backing away towards the door.

"Be careful Caroline your enemies are everywhere around you trust no one." She nodded her head, and ran out of the shop.

She looked around expecting someone to jump out, and attack her, but everyone was doing their own thing no one was paying attention to her. She felt a sudden coldness run through her body. She had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last she saw of the witch.

* * *

Marcel, Klaus, and kol went upstairs to a room more private. Kol poured himself a drink, and watched marcel. Something about him seemed off.

"It is good to see you." Marcel said and he poured himself a drink sitting across from Klaus.

"Well it's good to be home, although please tell me the current state of bourbon St. is not your doing." He said smirking towards marcel.

Marcel laughed in response a guilty look crossing his face.

"Something got to draw in the out of Towner's or we'd all go hungry.

Klaus looked behind him noticing one of the vampires was wearing a daylight ring he turned his attention back toward marcel.

"I see your friends are day walkers?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah I shared the secret of the daylight ring with a few buddies, just the inner circle though, family."

"Well hopefully your family doesn't get out of control, and expose us all." Said kol not looking amused by the situation.

"Of course not" replied marcel smiling at kol.

"Tell me how you found a witch willing to make daylight rings?" kol asked pointing towards marcel. He smirked towards kol.

"I have the witches here wrapped around my finger." He said causing kol, and Klaus to laugh about this.

"Do you now?"

"Well good hopefully you can help us find a witch." Said kol challenging marcel.

"I'm looking for a witch Jane Anne devero, has some business with me." Replied Klaus. Marcel looked towards one of the other vampires.

"You're looking for Jane Anne?" he asked all eyes in the room looked towards Klaus.

"Then you probably want to come with me." Marcel replied. He got up looking excited.

"Ha-ha ShowTime." He replied walking out of the room.

* * *

"Klaus? Kol?" Asked Caroline's voice as she entered the mansion they were currently staying in.

"Not quite" came a voice from behind her.

"Stefan where have you been?" she asked.

"Running into old friends." He said causing her to look at him confused.

She watched as Elijah came into the room.

"Hello Miss Forbes we haven't met." He replied his voice smooth as velvet. He walked towards her holding out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl who's captured my brother's affections, I'm Elijah." He replied.

Caroline took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." She said still confused on why he was here.

"I don't mean to be rude Elijah, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Someone is plotting against niklaus, and I'm here to either help them, or kill them depending on how I feel." He replied smirking.

"I found the witch that was plotting against him she's lying dead in the street however she does have a niece I like to speak to." He replied.

"Ok we're going with you." Said Caroline she wanted to figure out what the hell was going on.

"That is fine though I do want to warn you things will be a little messy." He said.

"Well we've dealt with messy before." Replied Stefan.

"Yes you have, but this is New Orleans, this is a whole different scale of mess." He said walking towards the door. Stefan and Caroline looked towards each other not fully realizing the amount of danger they had put themselves in.

* * *

**So I am going to make this two-parts the chapter so part II will be up by the end of tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the first part, will she be able to put it together when she sees Haley, will she let Klaus know about the witches warning? Have to wait and find out next chapter. ****Like I said reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Everything done in the dark part II

**Here is part II hope you enjoy it **** I heard the originals got picked up let's hope the next episode leaves a better impression, but I'm happy for joseph and the rest of the crew they worked really hard for this. Reviews welcomed!**

Klaus, kol, and marcel walked into the night life of New Orleans. They watched as people started to fill the streets most of them vampires, but a few humans here, and there. Kol looked behind him as one of the vampires jumped on a car causing the windows to shatter.

"Well were not in mystic falls anymore" said kol looking amused thinking of all the fun he could have.

"So how's the rest of the family?" asked marcel turning to Klaus as they walked down the street.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." He said smirking towards marcel.

"Niklaus I hope you were talking about are dear sister, and not me." Kol replied holding his hand over his heart in fake hurt over his words.

"Oh kol you know you hate me to an extent." Klaus replied smirking towards him.

"Of course not nik, its brotherly love between us." Kol replied jumping up to one of the balconies dancing to the music.

"Well forget them, if your blood relations let you down, make your own, you taught me that." He said.

Klaus looked over at marcel a sense of pride going through him for his prodigy he created. He knew he had taught marcel well.

"Also what's mine is yours as always." He said pointing towards the roof.

"Even my nightwalkers." Marcel walked over to the tree taking of one of the vines.

Klaus watched as they used their vampire powers to jump from roof to roof.

"There hardly settle are they?" he asked not whole heartily amused by the vampires exposing what they were.

"It's the quarter no such thing as settle baby." Marcel replied grinning towards Klaus.

He put his two fingers in his mouth to draw out a loud piercing whistle to catch everyone's attention. Everyone cheered, and hooted. Klaus heard the familiar _whoosh _beside him he turned to see kol had come down from his party.

"What's going on now?" he asked.

"Not sure yet." Klaus replied.

Klaus looked into the crowd seeing a figure appear her hands were bound by rope.

"Jane Anne devero" said marcel loudly causing the crowd to go into an uproar once again.

"Give it up for Jane Anne everyone."

"Jane Anne devero you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bound of the rules set forth, and enforced by me, how do you plea?" he asked then stepped away and walked towards Klaus.

'was that convincing I study law back in the fifties, hold that thought." He said walking back towards Jane.

"Seriously Jane tick tock you know the drill, how do you plea?" he asked once again.

"I didn't do anything." She replied unfazed by marcel trying to make her confess.

"Mm that's a lie, you know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move."

"Well this is interesting he seems to be an attention seeker if anything." Replied kol next to Klaus. Klaus just watched marcel as he walked back and forth wondering why he was drawing things out.

"That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught."

"So why don't we just cut to the chase huh?" he asked towards Jane while pulling the leaves from the vine.

She looks up towards Klaus catching his gaze.

"You tell me what magic you're brewing, and I might give you leniency." Said marcel.

"Rot in hell monster." She spat towards him.

He watched her with a deadly expression crossing his features. She looked back unafraid by his words.

"I'll tell you what" he said a smile breaking out across his face.

"I'll give you one more chance." He said turning around walked away.

In a quick flash of moment he turned back around striking her across her throat with the vines. She held her hands up to her throat to stop the blood, but to no Advil. She choked as the blood poured through the gaping hole. Klaus took a step back repulsed by his action.

"Or not" he said looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

The crowd erupted, and cheered as her body fell to the floor. Marcel spun around enjoy the scene unfold in front of him. He walked past Klaus and kol into the cheering crowd giving the high fives.

"Well looks marcel takes his rules a little overboard. Said kol looking towards Klaus.

"Not only did he just kill the witch you needed to talk to he made sure he pleased the crowd to do it."

"If anything he needs to be put down the power has gone to his head, he'll get us all killed." Kol finished looking at the dead witch's body once last time before they went off to find marcel.

* * *

Sophie pushed open the door to the back. Walking down the stairs to the candles she had placed upon a box. She was so angry her sister just died, and Klaus was bothering her she just wanted things to change. How did everything get so messed up in the process? She watched the flames flicker from the candles. She willed herself not to cry, this is what had to be done to get Klaus on their side. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. She looked around, but saw nothing. She turned as she heard the _whoosh_ noise of the vampires.

"The doors work you know." She replied to the vampire in front of her.

"You're practicing magic." Asked another vampire behind her.

"I'm praying to my dead sister asshole, but please go ahead and pay your respects." Sophie replied sarcastically.

"Don't make this a thing Sophie, the hybrid was looking for Jane Anne marcel wants to know why?" the first vampire asked.

"Well that sounds like witch business, I would say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't seeing as marcel killed her." She replied angrily turning away from the vampire.

The first vampire grabbed her from behind. She started to struggle when suddenly he was gone. She looked up to see where he went, but there was no sign of him. There was a noise behind the other vampire he turned to look at what had caused the noise walked towards it when he noticed it was the vampire's heart. Fear went through him as he started looking around trying to see who their unknown enemy was. Suddenly another vampire was in front of him throwing him against the brick wall with a sword piercing his heart. Sophie took a step back looking at the vampire realizing who he was. She watched as two other figures drooped down next to him.

"I'm Elijah, you heard of me?" he asked towards Sophie.

"Yes" she replied shaken looking the other two.

"I'm Stefan also known as the ripper." He replied.

"I've heard of you as well." Sophie said.

'And I'm just Caroline." She replied.

Elijah walked toward her slowly.

"So care to tell me what business your family has with my brother?" he asked

* * *

Kol walked up to marcel and roughly spun him around.

"Mind telling us what the bloody hell that was?" he asked annoyed with him all together.

"Hey come walk with me." He said as he walked away from the cheering group.

"Witches aren't allowed to do magic here she broke the rules." He replied.

"Screw the rules didn't we tell you we needed to talk with her." Replied kol mad as hell.

"Hey I'm sorry I got caught up in the show, those witches they think have power in this town. I have to show them they don't. I never waste an opportunity to show a show of force, another lesson I learned from you." He concluded.

"Besides anything you could have found out from her ill find out for you, I promise."

"Well that's all nice, and dandy, but if he wanted to see a show we would have went to the circus."

"Also for you information we don't need you help getting answers out of people we've been doing it long before you came along." Replied kol.

"Now kol calm down I'm sure marcel meant no harm." Replied Klaus not quite sure what to make of marcel just yet.

"Well I've already made my mind up." Said kol.

"Well it doesn't matter now anymore." Klaus replied towards marcel.

"Good let's eat all the spilled blood makes me hungry." He said smiling walking past Klaus.

"I would really love to rip the smile off his face, something off about him nik." Said kol looking at Klaus concerned.

"All in good time brother." He said patting kol's shoulder.

"Hey jerry isn't it?" "Anymore devero witches were she came from." Asked Klaus with a sinter smirk on his face.

* * *

Sophie was cutting up vegetables loss in her grief over her sister, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, and gasped at Klaus, and kol.

"You're Klaus" she said calmly.

"I am, and you're upset."

"Sophie isn't it?"

"I assume this has to do with what I just witness with your sister on the corner of royal, and St. Anne?" he asked already knowing her answer.

"Enjoyed the show?" she asked.

"A little melodramatic for are taste darling." Replied kol.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"How rude of me, he reached for her hand.

"I'm kol Klaus's brother, nice too met you." He replied placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She quickly pulled back in discomfort.

"What did you sister want with me? Why did marcel kill her?" Klaus asked.

She was about to speak when she noticed the two vampires that came in.

"I see you brought friends." She said. Looking behind them kol, and Klaus noticed the other two.

"There not with us."

"There with marcel that's all that matters."

"I know you built this town, but this is his town now he killed my sister because she broke the rules, so I talk to you in front of them I'm next." She said then turned back around to finish what she was doing.

" well brother I can tell he trust you a lot, considering you made him, if anything seems he's trying to hide something." Said kol. Klaus turned and walked over to the two grabbing them by their necks.

"Are you two gentlemen following me?" he asked.

"Marcel said were you guides."

"Oh really did marcel forget who help build New Orleans?" asked kol not convinced by their story.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"We'll let me be clear if either one of you follow me again it will be without the benefit of a spine." He said tightening the grip on their necks.

"Sorry about the wait if you're here for the gumbo I'm about to break your heart." Said a girl coming from the bar.

"Your oldest scotch for my two friends, love." Said Klaus placing a hundred dollar bill on the bar. She picked it up, and walked away. He grabbed the two vampires again.

"Marcel want to know what I'm up to he can ask me himself." He said then walked away

* * *

He walked in to club marcel was at kol noticed a girl being fed on openly along the hallway.

"Well isn't this just not obvious at all."

Once they made it too the open floor where everyone was dancing he looked up to the balcony noticing more people being feed on. He walked up to a guy he saw laughing with marcels other lackeys. He pushed him roughly.

"Where is marcel?" He asked his patience wearing thin for the day he had been through.

"Who the hell is asking?" he asked sarcastically towards Klaus.

"I assume your joking." He replied.

"I only answer to marcel." The guy said.

"Well in that case maybe you'll answer to this you're aware the bit of a werewolf can kill a vampire?" Klaus asked grabbing the guy's throat his blue eyes turning yellow, and black.

"Seeing as I'm half werewolf so I'm going to ask you one more time WHERE IS MARCEL!" he shouted.

Kol saw one of the lackeys running towards Klaus. He grabbed him and vamps speed to the balcony snapping his neck, and throwing him over.

'Anyone else wants a free neck snap?" he asked.

"Hey, hey I'm right here easy now Diego just looking for me nobody harms my guys those are the rules." Said marcel looking at the body on the ground.

"Well marcel me, and nik don't care about your rules, but we would like to know why you're having us followed?" asked kol looking down at marcel. He pushed Klaus back a couple steps.

"I get it show of force you made your point, let it go friend, for me?" asked marcel.

"Fine why don't you show me what you've done with the place?"

"I like to see what it is you've been up to in my town." Said Klaus using emphases on the, my town part.

Marcel just looked at Klaus for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"Follow me." He said leading Klaus upstairs.

After he showed Klaus the new skyline, and hotels he set in marcels attention was directed to the blonde walking down the street.

"New blood." He replied.

"The bartender walking alone at night she's either very dumb, or very brave." Klaus said as he watched her from the balcony.

"Let's see brave I let her live, dumb she desert." Said marcel as he jumped over the balcony behind the bartender. Klaus and kol watched the interaction between the two until he felt a presence enter the balcony.

"Evening Elijah"

"Niklaus, kol." Replied Elijah.

"Come with me" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere till I find out who's conspiring against me." Said Klaus.

"I believe I just found that out for you."

* * *

They walked into the Lafayette cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" asked kol.

"If Klaus wants to know what the witches have in store for him I need you to follow me." He said leading the way.

He led him into an abounded crypt. He walked in, and came face to face with Sophie.

"Sophie devero what is this?" he asked.

Little did he know Caroline, and Stefan was standing outside the crypt.

* * *

"So do we just wait here?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yeah apparently there's something Klaus needs to see so we wait." Stefan said.

"What do you think it is?" she asked concerned.

"Whatever it is I don't have a good feeling about it." He said

. "Do you regret coming with me?" she asked.

"No I'm glad you asked me I needed to get away from mystic falls I need to see what else there is."

"What if you don't find what you're looking for?' she asked.

"Well we will see about that when we get there, care." He said.

She was about to say something else when Stefan saw a figure coming towards the crypt. He grabbed Caroline and moved them to the other end so they wouldn't be seen.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We listen." She said.

* * *

You know you're famous in this town, witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus." Sophie said.

"We know marcel was nothing but an orphan street brat until you made him what he is, and now he's out of control."

"He does what he wants, kills who he wants, I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me."

"Well at least someone agrees he's out of control, but why are we going to help you?" asked kol.

Her eyes flickered to kol, than back to Klaus.

"This is why you brought me here?" he asked Elijah pointing from him to her.

"Hear her out." He said.

" I don't need to hear her out, I assure you love there is nothing on this earth that what make me miss even thirty more second of my time, Elijah what madness is this?" he asked looking towards Elijah.

"Klaus you need to listen to them." Came Haley's voice.

He looked at her not sure what to make of this. He laughed out loud looking towards Haley.

"You're all out of your mind if you think some liquored fueled one night stand, no offense love, means anything to me." He said he watched as she looked away embarrassed by his words.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as the keepers of balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new." Sophie said.

"For example I have a special gift for when sensing when a girl is pregnant." She said.

His face change to one of horror.

"What."

"I know it's impossible." Said Haley.

Klaus turned to her.

"What are you saying?"

"Niklaus the girl is carrying your child." Said Elijah

. Klaus couldn't even speak for the first time in a thousand years he was lost for words.

"Its impossible vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf."

"The original hybrid the first of your kind, this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie said.

"You've been with someone else admit it." Klaus yelled as he walked towards Haley.

"I've spent days held captive in an alligator bayou because they think I'm caring some magical miracle baby don't you think don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours." Said Haley.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell needed to confirm this pregnancy, because of her sacrifice the life of this girl, and her baby is now control by us." Said Sophie.

"If you don't help us take down marcel so help me, Haley won't live to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait what?" said Haley.

"Enough of this if you want marcel dead I'll do it myself." Said Elijah.

"I can help." Replied kol.

"No, not yet we can't we have a clear plan we need to follow, and there are rules." She said.

Klaus turned to Sophie with a dangerous expression across his face.

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongly perceive to be my weakness, I won't hear anymore lies." He said as he passed Elijah.

"Niklaus." He said

"Listen."

Klaus looked towards Haley, and concentrated on her stomach, after a couple second her face changed to one of pure shock we he heard the heartbeat of the child in her womb.

* * *

Caroline looked at Stefan in shock the thought of Klaus sleeping with Haley seem to crush her. She finally thought she had been a first choice, and yet again she had been pushed to the side. Now Haley was pregnant with his baby. Her eyes glisten with tears she felt hurt, and betrayed, yeah she had pushed Klaus away, but day by day even that was fading, and now this, how was she supposed to be with him with this in the way. She couldn't even think straight she was just so angry.

"Caroline breathe I need you to listen to me." He said

. She looked up to him her eyes turning cold.

"No Stefan I'm done being pushed around, I'm doing being tortured, and I'm done not being good enough." She said she suddenly felt a new power rise within her, but it was darker mixed with everything she had ever gone through, and face it was starting to take its toll.

* * *

Klaus turned back to Elijah.

"Kill her, and the baby what do I care." Said Klaus as he turned to leave, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. Caroline stood there holding a long sharp metal flower holder in her hand.

"Caroline" he whisper hoping she didn't hear anything that just happened.

"Klaus I hear congrats are in order, never thought you be the one to be a father." She said no emotion in her voice.

"Caroline let me explain."

"I think not." She said flashing over to him plugging the piece of metal through his heart.

Even though it would kill him, she wanted it to hurt like hell. He stepped back shocked reaching for the metal.

"You're in for a world of hurt Klaus." She said looking at him her eyes cold.

He blinked as he sunk to his knees. His light was tainted with darkness. He knew he had to bring her back. He looked back to say something to her, but he realized it was too late Caroline was gone.

* * *

**So there you have it part II I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. put my name at the top of your list

**So instead of having Caroline turn off her humanity, I'm just going to have her turn dark, because if she turned it off, and did all these horrible thing, imagine how upset she would be when she turned it on. So this is more of her exploring how dark she can go. Thank you to everyone who followed, and reviewed, I appreciate it so much. Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. Remember to review**

* * *

"Caroline wait!" yelled Stefan behind her.

"What do you want Stefan?" she asked.

"I don't want you to turn it off, if anything please don't do that, care." He said looking at her concerned.

"I won't turn it off Stefan, but I can't stay with Klaus anymore." She said.

"Well we will find somewhere else." He said.

"My place is always open." A voice behind them said.

"Who are you?" asked Stefan standing in front of Caroline protectively.

"The names marcel, and you two aren't from around here." He replied looking between the two.

"No we're not, I'm Stefan, and this is my friend Caroline." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you two, so what brings you here?" marcel asked.

"Change of scenery." Said Caroline from behind Stefan.

"Then you definitely came to the right place." He said.

"So it's ok to stay with you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I have room for the newcomers." He said smiling towards her.

"Our stuff is still at Klaus's." said Stefan.

"Your friends with Klaus?" he asked wondering if Klaus was trying to make a move against him without him knowing.

"No I'm not; Klaus doesn't know how to make friends." Said Caroline.

"I can stay here tonight Stefan you can go back." She said.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He said trying to reason with her.

"Ok fine, but you can't be broody all night or I will seriously kick your ass." She said pointing at him meaning business.

"Ok well let's get you two settled in." said marcel rubbing his hands together turning leading them to his house.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" asked Klaus once he had pulled the metal from his heart.

"Well considering what she just did probably the farthest away from you." Said kol.

"You're a lot of help brother." He replied.

He searched relentlessly around New Orleans for her till it occurred to him to try the one place he wouldn't think of to look for her. He walked into marcels home his eyes found her easily. She was on the upper level dancing against one of marcels guys supporting a bottle of vodka. He watches her move as though she hadn't had a care in the world. Her eyes caught his, as she continued to dance seductively, but her eyes were hard as stone.

"Hey man where you ran off to?" asked marcel as he saw Klaus enter his house.

"You mean your minions aren't still following me?" he asked.

"I see someone put you in a mood, what I can do?" he asked.

"Sorry about that marcel, that someone would be me." Said Caroline placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I stabbed him earlier I don't think he's over it." She said. He watched her trying to see if she turned off her emotions, but he couldn't find anything that suggested she did.

"No I didn't turn them off I just decide to how you say give into my vampire nature." She said smirking at him.

"Bravo Caroline you showed me, now let's go so we can talk about this in private." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Klaus." She said pushing him with enough force to make him stumble.

"Klaus, friend Caroline has decided to be my guest tonight, so let's not make a scene." He said.

"The girl can stay where she wants."

"So you're teaming up with him now?" he asked.

"No Klaus I'm just staying away from you right now and marcel was nice enough to offer a place for me to stay." She said.

"I bet he was." He said looking towards marcel.

"You would do good to remember I run this town now Klaus, I'm the king of the quarter."

"So show me some respect."

"You want respect?" he asked.

He vamp speed to the vampire he saw Caroline dancing with and bit into his neck viscously. He drops the vampire to the ground.

"Your friend will dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules." Klaus said walking towards marcel with blood running down his chin.

"And yet I cannot be killed, who has the power now, friend." He said walking backwards to leave.

"Oh, and Caroline I'll be back for you." He said smirking towards her leaving her with a cold feeling in her spine.

* * *

"So how did it go with Caroline?" asked kol.

"It went fine till she declined to go with me, and trying to embarrass me in front of everyone." Klaus said.

"Everyone?"

"Where was she?"

"She's staying with marcel, and I assume Stefan is there to watching over her." He said.

"I don't understand how any of this happened." He said shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what had happen.

"Well for starters you slept with Haley, and you started a war with the Lockwood boy which includes Haley." Kol replied.

"I know how it happened you twit, but this baby shouldn't be able to exist." He said.

"Well if you really think the whole baby thing is a hoax then we should get another witches opinion."

"She wants you to help her take down marcel, and suddenly Haley's pregnant?"

"Seems a little suspicious to me brother."

"What if the baby really is mine?"

"Then we take care of it, but till then we've come to the conclusion it is we should probably sent in a plan of motion of our own." Said kol.

"I need to get Caroline back."

"Trust me she's not going anywhere."

"We need to find out what's going on."

"Well they want marcel dead, but just so he can't have a hold over them?"

"That doesn't seem like a good reason completely there has to be something else."

"Well we should get with Elijah, and see what he thinks." Kol said.

"We will come back to this in the morning kol, right now I need to sleep." Klaus said as he walked into the house.

* * *

Caroline was hungry. She could smell the blood coming from the people being fed on around her, and she hadn't fed in a few days. She walked up to a girl who was clearly out of it. She looked her in the eye.

"You will be quite, and you won't scream." She nodded at Caroline. She leaned in and pierced her neck with her fangs. Enjoying the warm flow of blood going down her throat. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm jerking her around.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Stefan.

"I'm feeding Stefan what does it look like?" she asked.

"It looks like you lost your damn mind Caroline you don't feed on people." He said.

"Did you ever think maybe it's time to just face who I am?" she asked enjoying the power the blood left flowing through her veins.

"No Caroline I don't, you know you can talk to me." He said. She vamp sped into him crashing into a wall behind him.

"Like I said I'm doing being pushed around Stefan, I'm not going to be little weak Caroline anymore."

"So you get with the program, or get lost." She said stalking past him. On the way through the house she ran into marcel.

"Well that was defiantly a show earlier, what made you stab Klaus?" he asked.

"He's Klaus I don't think there's a reason." She said.

"I get what you mean, but with him coming in here biting my vampires I won't allow it I made it safe for them." He said his gaze boring into her.

"Well then maybe Klaus should be put back in his place." She replied smiling at him. He smiled back towards her.

"So do you propose we do about that?"

"End him before he ends you." She said smirking watching his eyes light up with the idea. She knew she had marcel hooked.

* * *

**So does caroline really want Klaus dead? Or is this a new plan being put into motion? You'll have to wait and see next chapter**


	5. Between you and I

_**12 hours earlier….**_

Caroline jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep quite while following Klaus down the streets of New Orleans.

"I know you're following me love." He replied looking up towards the roof. She jumped down from the three story building she was one landing gracefully in front of Klaus.

"How could you sleep with her?" she asked accusingly.

"Well let's just say it hasn't been one of my finer moments, after all a man has needs." He said smirking towards her.

"Glad to know you think this is funny, right when we were starting to get somewhere you go and screw it up."

"I know I did Caroline, and for that I'm sorry, but I have been trying to persuade you for a year."

"You expected me to stay celibate the whole time while you threw it my face how much you hate me as a person?" he asked.

"No, but god couldn't have jumped in bed with anyone beside Haley."

"She had a hand at unsiring your hybrids, she was working with Shane to resurrect silas, and Tyler's mom got caught in the crossfire because of her." She replied trying to prove her point.

"As I said not one of my finer moments, but it meant nothing."

"Like that makes it better?" she asked annoyed.

"I thought I was finally going to be someone's first option, hoping maybe for once I was good enough."

"Instead of me being in the shadow of Elena, because that's who everyone wants right?"

"Caroline I haven't felt what I feel for you for anyone in a thousand years you will always be a first choice."

"Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like." She said blinking back tears.

He walked towards her as to comfort her, but she took a step back.

"Don't I don't need your comfort." She said becoming angry.

"That's why we're where we are now every time I try to do something nice to you, you've either rejected me or thrown it in my face, or tried to be a distraction for your friends, but yet I still try."

"Besides if you're with Tyler why are you mad about whom I sleep with Caroline?" he asked.

"I just told you why." She said.

"No you told me why I shouldn't have slept with Haley, not why you're mad." He said looking at her intently.

"Is it because you feel something towards me Caroline?" he asked amused watching her look more uncomfortable by the second.

"No Klaus I feel nothing for you." She said glad her voice didn't crack. She turned to walk away from him. He vamp sped in front of her.

"Turning your back on me again I see." He replied his eyes going cold.

"Let's just leave this alone before one of us says something we are going to regret." She replied.

"Let's not sweetheart, let's get this all out in the open."

"I have nothing to say to you." She said.

"Right is that because I'm so terrible?" he asked.

"Yes for this what you've done you still a heartless monster, and I don't understand why I continue to give you these chances you don't even deserve."

"I may be a monster, but there is blood on your hand as well Caroline, and I'm sure those twelve witches weren't your first kill."

"You're so busy trying to make me be the bad one, but your flawed as well you may look like an angel, but you are not a saint Caroline."

"So before you throw around your acquisition's make sure you look at yourself first love." He said harshly.

"I also want to suggest that if you're working with marcel you want to be careful, you don't want me as your enemy." He said.

"I not helping him I heard what the witches said about killing him, I'm just setting him up for now letting him think I'm against you." She replied.

"When you and kol left to go and find marcel I ran into a witch."

"She told me a false heir would be born, and the true heir has not been born yet, and darkness is coming, and that when the truth finally came out I have to pick a side, she said the king of New Orleans needed his queen to untie as one and fight together." His eyes became softer once he started to realize what she was saying.

"So the child isn't mine?" he asked.

"Well unless you've slept with any other werewolves?" she asked.

"No I haven't Caroline."

"So she said you had to pick a side?"

"Yes, because of this fight that's coming."

"So have you chosen?" he asked.

"I don't want part in this I wanted to travel, and get away from the gloomy life of mystic falls only to be thrown into another post apocalypse."

"I know if I don't chosen and go back to mystic falls the fight will eventually spread, and it will come for me eventually."

"So I choose you, but I need a few days to sort some things out." He smiled at her words he never thought he hear Caroline say those words to him.

"I meant your side Klaus, were not together I'm still with Tyler."

"Of course love." he said.

"Come find me when you've had time to sort things out." He said walking towards her.

She stood ridged not knowing what he was going to do. He placed a soft kiss against her forehead. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment between them. She knew he wanted to do more, but he would wait for her to realize what she really wanted. She opened her eyes once she felt his lips move away from her skin, but he was already gone. Klaus knew Caroline felt something for him, and knew soon enough she be by his side as his queen, because that's where she would want to be.

* * *

**Present time….**

Caroline sat on the balcony rail going over everything that happened in the last day. The time had come, and she had chosen her side. She felt a tear slip down her cheek fearing what was to come, if by chance this darkness got out of hand, and spread towards Virginia no one would be safe, they were still fighting silas, and Elena's humanity was still off, no one was safe now they were down two people. She thought about her mom she had left without really saying goodbye assuming she could always come back home, but that didn't seem the case anymore. She looked at her phone she had messages from her mom, bonnie, matt, and Damon himself. She knew she had the power to whatever she wanted she could do whatever she wanted, but she needed to tie up loose ends, and she knew she needed to go back to mystic falls. She knew she had to come back to fight this battle, but there are three originals down here that could hold the front till she had to come back.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Stefan as he appeared in the doorway.

"We need to go back Stefan we need to finish what we started there with silas." She replied.

"I know I said it was good to get away and move on from Elena, and try to find out what you really want, but there's a war coming here to New Orleans, and we need to tie up those loose ends back home, before we might have to say goodbye forever." She replied looking sadden by the thought of going back.

"I understand completely care, we can't have two wars going on that would spread us out too thin." He said.

"So let's go back, and take of silas, and when were down we will come back to New Orleans to help."

"Beside Klaus, Elijah, and kol are down here they can hold this place down till we get done in mystic falls, but it's not right to leave everyone to fight that fight with silas, we have to end him before he ends us." She said looking at the morning sky.

"So are you going to tell Klaus you're leaving?" he asked.

"No he will try to convince me to stay; I will call kol, and tell him."

"Ok I'll get everything ready, and then we leave." He said walking away to get their things. She quickly dialed kol's number. It rang three times till he picked up.

"Caroline darling when are you coming back?" he asked.

"Not for a while kol is Klaus around you at all?" she asked she didn't want him to overhear the conversation.

"No he's out with Elijah." He replied.

"Me and Stefan are leaving to go back to mystic falls to finish the fight with silas, and saying bye, and then were going to come back."

"There's a war coming kol, and we need to have everyone we can before we try to fight two of them." She said.

"I understand Caroline, do you happen to want to company on this trip back to mystic falls?" he asked.

"You want to go with us?" she asked shocked.

"Well you're going to need help with silas, and two originals are better than one." He said.

"Two? Who else is going." She asked.

"No one Rebekah has decided to stay in mystic falls for the time being she doesn't want to come down here." She had forgotten about Rebekah since they left.

"Kol I won't ask you to come back to fight this battle."

"I know that's why I offered the sooner we get rid of silas the better."

"What are you going to do about Klaus, and Elijah?" she asked concerned since they would be down one original.

"I'll leave them a note." He replied.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked.

"We leave in an hour" she replied.

"I'll see you soon Caroline." He said hanging up getting ready to leave. Her phone started to ring she answered it instantly thinking it was kol.

"What did you forget now kol?" she asked.

"Caroline?" asked the voice through the phone.

"Where are you just left this note and I've been calling you for days?" Her mom replied frantic over the phone.

"I went to New Orleans mom it's amazing, but don't worry I'm coming back home." She said.

"What made you leave without telling anyone?" she asked.

" I wanted to see life outside of mystic falls, and I've seen enough to know what I want to do with my life, but now I needed at home so that's where I'll be before the day is over."

"Ok Caroline, be careful, and when you get home were going to have a talk." Her mother said sternly.

"I can't wait to have this talk, I miss you mom." She replied saying her goodbye than hanging up.

"So are you ready?" asked Stefan.

"Is kol here yet?" she asked.

"Kol's coming?" he asked surprised.

"I guess so he said Klaus, and Elijah will be fine till we get back.

"Glad to see you didn't leave without me" said kol as he walked into the room.

"So did you leave them a note?" she asked.

"Yes I did, but I'll call once were in mystic falls." He said.

"Ok well let's get this over with."

She said grabbing her bag from Stefan and walking past him leaving New Orleans behind.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, don't worry Caroline will be back to help Klaus, but silas has to be taken care of. I probably won't update until I've seen Thursdays episode just to see where that's going with the Klaus/silas thing, and with the torturing of Elena. I will be updated my other story over the next two day so if you want to read that one, or you already are, i'll be working on that. Thank you for the support, and reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. I will see you again (redone)

**Responses: to guest that wrote it seemed like a copied and it was rushed your right I really didn't put my all into it and I thank you for the constructive criticism so I'm going to give this another go.**

**Justine: not one of my best chapters so I'm going to redo it and the whole Caroline Klaus situation shouldn't have been rushed sorry for the crappy update.**

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were pacing outside the crypt where there were meeting with Haley and Sophie once again.

"Why aren't they here yet?" asked Klaus upset that the witch wasn't here.

"Calm down niklaus I'm sure they'll be here." He said trying to keep himself, and Klaus clam.

"Why should I first she tells me that Haley is pregnant, then she tells me I need to follow her plan or she will kill her."

"I don't care that Sophie devero is a witch I won't hesitate to rip her throat out if she crosses me." Klaus replied coldly.

"I don't think you would even get close enough." Replied Sophie's voice as she appeared behind them.

"Well better late than never where is Haley?" asked Klaus.

"She's somewhere safe." Said Sophie.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked walking towards her.

"Well I remember you saying something along the lines of kill her and the baby see if I care."

"You think I trust you with her, what's to stop you from killing her?" she asked towards Klaus.

"We didn't come here to kill Haley, Sophie you said you wanted to talk?" asked Elijah taking control of the situation.

"I did but not out here.' She replied walking past them into the crypt

Once she was in there she started muttering incantations to ward off anyone else from hearing them.

"I want to put our plan into motion." She said once she was done. Klaus looked at her taken aback.

"Our plan, do you not remember threatening me with your plan you wanted to execute." He replied.

"So then you want marcel to keep running New Orleans into the ground then?" she asked challenging him.

"Of course not but don't act like we're working together for a greater cause, this was your plan to begin with." He said making his point clear. She watched him intently before continuing.

"So not that we got you back in marcels inner circle we need to start taking away things that make him feel powerful."

" so we should start with his little family he created make them start to doubt marcel intentions for them show them you have their back more than he does."

" we need to make it as though the only thing marcel is after is power, and that's it once they feel as though marcel has given up on his family they will pull away from him." She said.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly the family sort of guy." Said Klaus.

"Well I'm sure Elijah can help you, as well as your other friends that came with you." She said adamant to keep Klaus focused on her plan.

"Fine we'll start there, but for now this conversation is over." He said looking at her with nothing but hatred.

"Let's go Elijah we need to catch up with kol on some things and I need to talk with Caroline, and Stefan."

"Of course brother, Sophie we'll see you soon." He replied towards her walking out the crypt back into the dark streets of New Orleans.

* * *

Kol watched as Rebekah was putting together some food, and study things.

"Dear sister what are you up to?" asked kol watching her curiously.

"Don't worry about it kol it doesn't concern you."

"I just am looking out for you Rebekah." Said kol looking hurt by her words.

"Why are you even here kol?" she asked annoyed.

"Because I want to spend time with my sister of course." He replied jokingly.

"Cut the crap kol, niklaus is gone; Elijah is gone, so why did you come back?"

"I'm not leaving you to fight silas alone Rebekah I know we may have our differences, but were family."

"And what is the other reason?" she asked knowing that wasn't it.

"Well Haley's pregnant with Klaus's kid, and I don't do baby drama."

"Stop being an ass kol." She replied throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm serious bekah she is." He replied honestly.

"So he ends up getting the family I wanted." She said shaking her head.

"He doesn't even want it."

"And for your information I was going over to the Salvatore's to help matt he's behind in some school work."

"Oh bekah not the bus boy again." He replied not understand why she was attracted to the human.

"Kol he's the only one giving me a chance right now, he's treating me like a person, and I like him ok." She said.

"Ok bekah, but I'm going with your not leaving me here alone." He said. She rolled her eyes at kol's words.

"Alright let's go before I change my mind." She replied walking out the house with kol following behind her.

* * *

"Kol!" Klaus called out once they entered the house. He listened intently to see if he heard anything.

"Maybe he went out niklaus."

"Maybe he did" he said walking into the kitchen noticing a note on the counter.

_Dear Nik,_

_I had a fun time in New Orleans with you and Elijah, but there is another battle to be fought in mystic falls, and that is silas. He needs to be stopped, and everyone is going to be needed to stop him, so Caroline, and Stefan are headed back to Virginia, and I am going along with them when we're done we will back to help with the Haley, and marcels situation until then I'm sure you Elijah can manage until then._

_Kol_

Klaus crumbled up the paper throwing it across the room.

"What's wrong niklaus?" asked Elijah with a worried expression as he came in the kitchen.

"Our brother has gone back to mystic falls to help get rid of silas, and Caroline, and Stefan have left as well." He said shocked they were actually gone.

"Well what did the note say?" Elijah asked.

"That he's sure we can manage until they come back to help us, but silas has to be stopped first." Klaus said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Elijah asked.

" I'll stay here for the next couple of days, and go to mystic falls I want to be at Caroline's graduation." Elijah nodded his head in understanding.

"Maybe after that you'll reconsider my offer about Katarina, brother." He replied.

"Love is not as foolish as you make think niklaus, its seems you feel love for Caroline."

"I feel something for her Elijah." He answered honestly.

"So will you reconsider?" he asked Klaus.

"I will keep it in mind." He said walking out the house in search of a familiar bartender.

* * *

"Kol don't scare him or break anything." Replied Rebekah. Once Caroline left to get her study things.

"Or I'll make you wish you never came back." She replied sweetly.

"I won't sister I'll play nice." He said.

"Maybe I'll go help torture Elena since she did have a hand in killing me, and all I can't wait to see her face when she sees me." He replied happily going into the cellar were Elena was.

"Katarina." Kol said once he entered the cellar.

She turned around dropping her hand from around Elena's heart.

"Well look what the afterlife let back in." she replied sarcastically.

"Kol?" Elena asked unsure if it was really him or not.

"In the flesh darling." He replied.

"Mind if I have a go?" he asked

"Please be my guest." She said holding her hand out towards Elena.

He sped towards her thrusting his hand is her chest around her heart. She gasped at his sudden movement.

"Kol I see your alive, and kicking what a shame." She replied emotionlessly.

"I can't say the same for you sweetheart you're looking a little dead." He said tightening his grip. She tensed up as his grip tightens around her heart.

"If you're going to kill me kol quit being a tease, and get it over with." She spat out.

" now why would I do that I just wanted to cause a little pain after all you set me up to die." He said. Taking his hand from out her chest he reached for her neck snapping it quickly.

"Well she's a bit more tolerable without her emotions he turned around to reply to Katherine, but she was gone.

* * *

Caroline held her mom as she came back to life. She breathed in a sigh of relief tonight she almost lost her mother, and tomorrow she could lose someone else. She had to talk to bonnie, and see what help she needed in stopping silas. He had officially crossed the line, and she was going end him if she had to do it herself. Later on the night she waited until her mom was asleep, until she could feel herself slowly start to relax, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. She walked over to her dresser surprised at the name on the phone, but she knew he would call sooner or later. She took a deep breath, and answered the phone.

"Hello Klaus."

* * *

**Again sorry for the crappy first chapter I posted hope this one is better.**


	7. author's note on ch 6

**Authors note:**

**So just in case you didn't know I redid chapter 6 the first one was really crappy so I gave it another try and I posted it already. Sorry for the crappy first chapter thank you for everyone for reading.**


	8. Sacrifice

"Hello Klaus." She said knowing he was going to call sooner or later.

"Hello Caroline I see you've made an earlier departure back to mystic falls."

He replied she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Klaus I had to come back-

"I know Caroline that's what I admire about you sweetheart you're loyal to the ones you love, even if that means to the very end."

"As soon as were done me, Stefan, and kol will be back." She replied feeling a pang in here chest.

"I just hope one day I get that part of you Caroline." He said quietly.

She wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for her vampire hearing.

"Those words sound familiar." She replied flashing back to graduation.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_She put her graduation gown on the chair where she heard the familiar swoosh from behind her she smiled knowing it was Klaus. She turned towards him. _

"_How did you get here so fast?" she asked wondering if he had gotten her invitation she sent. _

"_I was already on my way." He replied smiling walking towards her. _

"_I received your graduation announcement, very settle I assume you're expecting cash?" he asked causing her to smile at him. _

"_That or a mini fridge." She replied laughing. _

"_Well I did consider offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans." She sighed knowing where this was going. _

"_But I knew what your answer would be so I opted for something I knew you would accept." He replied not believing he was really going to let Tyler go, but he loved her, and he wanted her to be happy even if it not with him, but didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying. _

"_Tyler is now free to return to mystic falls." He said watching the shock speared across her face. _

"_What?" she choked out no believing if he was serious or not. _

"_He's your first love, but I intend to be your last however long it takes."_

_He said sincerely meaning every word he said he knew there would never be anyone that he would love more than Caroline. He stepped closer inclosing the space between them softly placing a kiss upon her cheek lingering a few moments to enjoy the feel of her. _

"_Congratulations Caroline." He said watching as she smiled at him, that smile had the power to light up his whole world, and one day he knew he would be able to see it every day. _

"_Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." He said extending his arm towards her. _

"_I thought you never ask." She replied laughing looping her arm through his walking out of the football stadium for once feeling content that everything would one day turn out alright._

**_END OF_**_ FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Caroline?" he asked wondering if she was still on the phone.

"I'm here just thinking back to graduation night, and what you said." She replied.

"Well I meant every word sweetheart." He replied honestly.

"I know Klaus I'm just not ready I don't know what I really want." She replied.

"Oh I think we both know you do, and when you find out I'll be waiting for that knock on my door." She smiled knowing she felt something strong for Klaus, but she wanted to see how things would pan out since Tyler was allowed to come back.

"Well now that silas has been turned into stone thanks to bonnie I might be back sooner than you think."

"Actually I don't think so." Came kol voice from behind her.

"What are you talking about bonnie-

"Bonnie's gone Caroline, and so is silas." He replied she could hear fear in his voice. Caroline knew bonnie was the only link to putting silas down without her they would all be dead by morning.

"Caroline I need you to be careful." He replied through the phone sternly just like when he told her to go home.

"I will Klaus but I need to go."

She replied quickly hanging up the phone leaving Klaus holding on to an empty dial line.

* * *

"What the hell happen bonnie was at graduation how is she missing!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I think you need to ask little gilbert about that." He said looking away from her.

"What does Jeremy have to do with it?" she asked confused about where this was going.

"I need you to come with me." He replied vamp speeding out of her room leaving Caroline with no other option than to follow him.

"Where in the hell are we going?" she asked as they came to a stop in some cave.

"To Jeremy he's that way." He said pointing off in the distance.

"Jeremy went back through the veil kol."

"Please Caroline just go" she sped off towards the distance Jeremy's back was facing her.

"Jeremy" she whispered. He turned around with a grin on his face.

"Bonnie." He called out but realizing it was Caroline his face fell, and tears were glistening in his eyes.

"What happened to bonnie?" she asked not knowing if she would be able to handle the truth.

"Jeremy?" came Elena's voice from behind Caroline.

"How are you still here?" she asked rushing towards him enveloping him in a tight huge. He pulled back from Elena.

"There's something you need to know."

"Bonnie did some spell to make sure I stayed here with you." "Oh my god that's great where is she?" she asked looking around for her friend.

"She didn't make it Elena." He said a tear sliding down his cheek.

"What?" Caroline replied.

"That's not true she was here at graduation-

She didn't finish the sentence before her vision was flooding by tears.

"No, no, bonnie!" she screamed.

"Bonnie I know you're here you can come out!" she yelled hoping bonnie would appear from the shadows.

"Bonnie please!"

"You can't be gone." She replied dropping to her knees covering her face in her hands. She felt someone's arms go around. Looking up hoping to see bonnie, instead she saw kol.

"No she can't be gone!" she yelled once more hitting him with her fist over, and over. He held on to her tightly soothing his hand over her hair.

"It's ok Caroline; it's going to be ok." He mumbled over, and over.

"It's not ok, why does this keep happening we were supposed to go to college together." She cried out. Elena came towards her to hug her but she pushed her away.

"She did this for you once again someone has jeopardized their life for you, our own best friend Elena!" she yelled outrage.

"Care, I'm sorry I miss her I want her back you know I would trade places with her in a heartbeat." She replied sobbing at the lost.

"I can't do this right now, kol I need to leave." Caroline replied hoarsely turning away from Elena. Elena moved towards her to say something.

"Don't touch me." She replied coldly stopping Elena in her tracks, before she could reply to what Caroline had said, her and kol where both gone.

* * *

Kol sat Caroline down in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Never thought I'd be here again." She replied numbly. He went into the kitchen to find Klaus's stash. He walked back in with two cups of scotch.

"Here this might help." He said handing her a glass.

"I don't think this will do anything for long where is the bottle?" she asked.

"In the kitchen." He said disappearing to go get it returning a second later with the bottle in hand.

"Thanks." She said grabbing it taking a huge drink. He picked up a blanket from one of the chairs, and draped it around Caroline.

"You know vampires don't get cold right kol?" she asked looking up at him from her glass.

"I know I'm not good at the whole emotional comfort thing, darling." He said.

"Just you being here is fine." She replied.

"I should call Stefan, and let him know what happen."

"Why do you need to call Stefan?" he asked.

"He was dumping silas body If bonnie is dead the spell might have worn off."

"If?" kol asked.

"You know what I mean kol." She said dialing Stefan's number. It rang at least three times before he picked up.

"Stefan are you ok?" asked Caroline.

"I'm just fine why?" he asked.

"Bonnies d-dead, and I know you were going to bury silas so did everything work out ok?" she asked concerned.

"Well by concerned if you mean silas being locked in a vault in the bottom of a canary yeah everything is fine." He replied.

"Good I'm glad you're ok." She said.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm ok for now kol is with me."

"Ok well I'll see you guys soon." He said hanging up the phone not realizing silas was closer than they really knew.

* * *

"So what should we do?" asked kol.

"I think we might have to go back to New Orleans, there's no way in hell I'm leaving her on the other side." She said angrily.

"You want to leave tonight?" he asked.

"No I want to sleep and hope when I wake up this was just a bad dream." She replied tears running down her face.

"We will get her back Caroline." Said kol covering her hand with his.

"I hope so kol, or so help me god I will take down mystic falls trying." She replied with a deadly look in her eyes.

* * *

Katherine shot up gasping for air. She looked around wildly trying to figure out what happen. She try to get up but stumbled which was unusual when she had the grace of a vampire.

"That bitch." She said remember fighting with her doppelganger, then her shoving the cure down her throat. She put her hand over her heart, and for the first time in five centuries her human heart was beating. "no."

She said shaking her head in disbelief as she ran at the school into the parking lot until she ran into someone.

"Katherine pierce, or should I said Katarina petrova?" asked the person she ran into.

"Stefan please you have to help me." She cried feeling weak.

"Maybe if I was Stefan, but I'm not."

"I do appreciate your help in getting me out the tomb, and off the island, but now I see you have injected the cure."

"Silas." She said shocked turning around to run.

"I'm not done with you yet Katherine." Silas replied rushing towards her leaving nothing behind but the blowing of the night breeze.

* * *

**There you have it season four is officially over i was content with tonight's finale although the klaroline scene could have been longer, but everything else was great. so i hope you enjoy and remember reviews are welcomed!**


	9. The real silas

Silas grabbed a hold of Katherine dragging her towards the tomb.

"What are you doing?" she asked while trying to struggle out of his iron grip.

"All in good time Katherine." He replied still in Stefan's form.

He pushed her in the entryway of tomb sealing it with a spell so she couldn't get out. Katherine ran towards the entrance but was bounced back by the invisible barrier.

"Why did you put me here?"

"What do you want?" she asked in frustration. All she wanted was the life Elena was living, she wanted to be free from running, and she wanted a chance to live without looking over her shoulder all the time.

"Well you're human now Katherine and you have the blood of the doppelgänger." He said seeing if she would catch on.

"What does my blood matter for?" she asked snarly.

"Think Katherine."

"Klaus's hybrids, but why would you need my blood for his hybrids?" she asked confused.

"Because Katharina you are not the only with a doppelgänger." Said silas taking on the form of Klaus.

"What the hell?"

"How are you even still alive?"

"Well Katharina the funny thing about spells is there bound by nature, and nature demands balance, still keeping up?" he asked her.

"Just get to the point." she said.

"So every spell has a loophole, the spell that turned me to stone was bound by a living witch so when that witch died the spell broke."

"So the wicked Bennett witch is dead, can't say I'm going to miss her since she screwed me over." Replied Katherine nonchalantly.

"So here's where the mystery of who I really am come full circle." He said smirking.

"I created the immortality spell two-thousand years ago, I can never die."

"So nature needed to find a balance a version of me that could die a doppelgänger."

"So there another petrova doppelgänger?" Katherine asked confused.

"Not exactly I need your blood for the hybrids sweetheart."

"Klaus, you're Klaus's doppelgänger?" she asked shocked.

"Yes a more experienced, powerful, evil version of Klaus Mikaelson and you're going to help me destroy him." Silas replied.

"I'm not going against Klaus; I'm a human I'll die." He stepped through the entryway grabbing Katherine around her throat.

"So you're more afraid of Klaus than you are of me." He asked adding pressure to her throat. Her hands went to his arm trying to pry it from her throat.

"I could end it all right her Katarina, so tell me who are you really afraid of?" he asked once again. She gave him a deadly glare refusing to answer just because she was human she refuse to be weak.

"I see we will get along just fine." He said releasing his grip causing her to fall to the floor gasping for air.

"I will see you soon Katherine, but for now I have work to do." He said disappearing leaving her alone.

* * *

Caroline woke up stretching her arms above her head the first thing that hit her was Klaus's scent. She looked around realizing she wasn't at home. Suddenly the memories of last night hit her hard. Bonnie was gone, Jeremy was here to stay, and Klaus was back in New Orleans. She glanced around the room realizing she was in Klaus's room. Kol must have brought her up her once she fell asleep.

"Kol!" she called out. A few minutes later he flashed into the room running a towel through his hair.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked concerned.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Caroline asked the hurt clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry to say sweetheart." He replied leaning against the doorway. She flopped back down into the bed. She was hoping when she woke up this would all just be a bad dream, but it wasn't bonnie was dead, and silas was finally gone.

"I'll start getting ready so we can head out." She replied getting out of the bed walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Let me know if there's anything I can do." He said quietly. She smiled towards him not trusting herself to speak right not especially when her world was crashing down around her.

"Come on Stefan pick up." Said Damon as he continued to get Stefan's voice mail.

"What's going on?" asked Elena coming into the room. "Stefan's not answering." He replied.

"No worry though."

"What about Katherine?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's gone again I can't find her anywhere." She said.

"I can't believe she's human now." He said still trying to comprehend it.

"I bet she can't either she's made a lot of enemies over the years if they find out she's as good as dead." Elena replied.

"Well maybe not, since she's human Klaus can make hybrids again." He replied.

"Yeah I didn't think about that, but Klaus doesn't know." She said.

"Well maybe we should tell him, she wanted your life so let her have it." He said smirking. Elena's phone started ring taking her away from her thoughts.

"Caroline hey." She said surprised she thought she'd never hear from her again.

"I was looking for Stefan but I can't reach him we talked last night, but something has come up and I'm looking for him." She replied not really too keen on having a conversation with Elena.

"Damon's been called him all morning it just goes to voicemail, maybe he needs to be alone." Elena said.

"Why did something happen?" she asked concerned.

"I choose Damon, Caroline I don't think he's taking it so great." She replied.

"Of course you did, well I need to go Elena."

"Wait what does that mean?"

"I love him care, the sire bound is broken what I feel is real."

"Ok well I wish you the best Elena, but I have to go." She replied hanging up.

"You ok?" asked Damon watching her with a worried expression.

"No Caroline hates me, Bonnies dead, I feel horrible." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"It will be fine Elena we will get bonnie back." He said embracing her in a hug trying to take her pain away he knew he do anything for her….anything.

* * *

"So is Stefan coming?" asked kol bringing their bags downstairs.

"He's not answering it keeps going to voicemail, and we really need to go." She replied sadly.

"Guess he will just have to meet us down there." Said kol.

"I hope he does." She replied picking up her bags taking them to the car.

"Did you call your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah I called her, and explain what's going on."

"I told her I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ready to go back to New Orleans." He asked.

"And deal with marcel, and hales baby drama you know it." She replied laughing.

"Where is Rebekah?" she asked.

"She's going with matt showing him what life is all about." He said.

"Wait matt left?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if they left today, but they will be soon."

"Well maybe we will meet up in new Orleans." She said smiling imagining matt traveling with Rebekah.

"Yeah I can't see it either." Said kol shaking his head.

"Ok come on I'll call matt on the road lets go." She replied jumping in the front seat.

"See you soon mystic falls." Said Caroline quietly.

"Yeah if we don't die first." Replied kol causing Caroline to hit him on his shoulder.

"Just drive Mikaelson."

She said leaning back and enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Back so soon brother?" asked Elijah stepping out to the balcony.

"Yes I have things to do here Elijah I said goodbye to Caroline, for now, but I will see here again." He said.

"So have you started with the whole marcel thing?" he asked.

"Yes I'm going to start with the bartender." He replied.

"Camille?" he asked.

"Yes seems marcels has a soft spot for her."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No Elijah if I did that I would blow everything out of proportion."

"Klaus?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Haley standing there.

"Why are you here?" he asked reminding him of the situation he was being put in.

"I'm sorry I know you didn't want this, and neither do I." she replied unsure what to say.

"Well Haley there is nothing we can do about this now." He said turning towards her.

"So what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"You know we will never be a family I will never love you." He said honestly.

"That's why I'm willing to leave once this child is born." She replied.

"You would leave your own child?"

"This child was never meant to be here." She replied.

"But it is Haley." He said angered by her words it was like his mother turning her back on him all over again. He knew one thing he wouldn't turn out anything like Mikael.

"You hate me so much how can I be around someone like that maybe I should just take the baby and leave." She said. As fast as lightning he had her pinned up against the wall hand around her throat.

"You are not going anywhere with my child, do you understand?" he asked coldly. Suddenly he was thrown back against the balcony.

"Niklaus what is wrong with you?" asked Elijah.

"I won't let you take my child." He said avoiding Elijah's question walking past them.

He was going to need several drinks to get through this night.

* * *

_**So I gave Klaus a doppelgänger instead I just don't see why Stefan needs one, and don't worry Stefan will get help within the next couple of chapters, silas has an evil plan brewing I can't wait to see how Klaus deals with this too. Hope you like this chapter don't forget to review!**_


	10. Make me like you

"Time to get up Katarina we have things to attend to." Said silas.

He had took Katherine out of the tomb once the Mikaelson manor was empty, and let her rest there while he figured out his next move. She stretched still getting used to being human, followed by a loud rumbling that filled the room.

"Someone's hungry." He replied sarcastically.

"Well I guess being a human being will do that to you." She said annoyed by his appearance.

"The fridge downstairs has been stocked with some food, go eat, and then we will leave." He said turning to leave.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To new Orleans to see my doppelganger." He said shutting the door as he left.

He took out his phone as he walked downstairs, and dialed Elijah's number.

"Hello?"

He heard Elijah asked confused by the number that was calling him.

"Elijah."

"Niklaus is there something wrong?" he asked concerned why his brother was calling him when he had just left an hour ago.

"I have found out some exciting news you may want to know."

"And what news would this be?"

"It seems Katarina has been given the cure, and is now human." He said listening to the silence over the phone.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Stefan called me, and told me Elena, and her were fighting when she shoved the cure down Katarina's throat."

"Any sign of her now?" he asked, but knowing Katherine she was long gone.

"Not that anyone's seen yet."

"Well if you hear anything else let me know."

"I will Elijah."

"I know you don't care for Katarina, but thank you niklaus." He said appreciating what his brother was doing.

"You're welcome." Silas said hanging up turning around just as Katherine was coming down the stairs.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"An old found now hurry up, and eat we have a long day ahead of us."

He said leaving Katherine at the top of the stairs looking confused, but little did he know Katherine heard everything he said to Elijah she had to warn him before it was too late for all of them.

* * *

"Can I get bourbon?" asked Klaus.

Camille smiled happy to see him again.

"You left really fast the other night."

She said grabbing a bottle pouring him another drink.

"Yeah I had important matters to attend to." He replied grabbing the glass downing it in one drink.

"So you're an artist?"

"I was going to ask you the other day, but you left." She said.

"I do paint it's a passion of mine."

"How's your psych major coming along?"

"It's getting there" "so Camille-

"Remember I said to call me cami." She said smirking at him.

"Right because you think Camille is a grandma's name." he said smiling.

"So how do you know marcel?" he asked.

" well I was looking for a job, and I got one here, and he came in one night some guys got a little drunk, and he straightened them out and ever since we've been friends." She said.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I and marcel go way back." He laughed knowing she wouldn't believe him if he said how long back they actually went. Klaus tensed up as he felt someone entered the room, but the greetings this person was receiving he could tell it was marcel, he saw him come to a stop once he saw Klaus and cami.

"For someone who goes back there's a lot of tension between you two." She said looking back and forth between them.

"You sensed that as well."

"Klaus I see you're still here." He said patting him on the back.

"Of course mate I plan on staying for a while."

"Well like I said your home is my home."

"Cami looking beautiful as always." Marcel said.

"Laying it on pretty thick huh marcel?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course not." He said smiling.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"A scotch please." He said watching her go to get a bottle.

"So Klaus tell me what makes you want to stay around for a while longer?"

* * *

Finally six hours later they were back in New Orleans.

"We should find Klaus, and then find a witch." Said Caroline once they got out of the car.

"Ok well Elijah should be home I called him earlier, and said nik was out." Kol replied.

"Ok I'm going to try calling Stefan again." She replied taking out her phone dialing his number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Something's not right Stefan's phone is now going to voice mail." She said sounding concerned.

"Well let's do one thing at a time darling Stefan's a big boy I'm sure he can handle himself. He said.

"Yeah I know kol I just worry about him a lot." She replied walking towards the mansion with kol behind her.

* * *

"Elijah." Said Klaus.

"Have you heard anything else about Katarina?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah what are you talking about?"

"You called me earlier, and told me Katherine had been given the cure, and was now human don't you remember?" he asked.

"No Elijah I didn't tell you anything about Katherine earlier, but she's human again?" he asked.

"That's what you said when you called." He replied getting more confused by the minute.

"Hold on someone's at the door." He said.

"It's kol."

"Ok I'll be there shortly." He said hanging up the phone leaving a hundred dollar tip on the bar for cami.

* * *

"Kol"

"Caroline, what are you two doing back here is silas gone?"

"Well that's what we think, but we don't know." Said Caroline.

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked.

"Stefan took silas's body, and threw it in a vault at the bottom of a cannery, but since then I haven't been able to get ahold of Stefan, and bonnie sacrificed herself so Jeremy could stay here so we came down here to bring her back." She said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Caroline." He said sounding sincere.

"I also have some interesting news." He saw causing them both to look up at him.

" apparently Katherine was forced the cure, and is human again niklaus called me to tell me this, but when I called Klaus asking about it he didn't know what I was talking about." He said.

"Wait Katherine's human?" asked Caroline shocked.

"It appears that way, but I don't know who that was on the phone."

"What if it was silas?" asked Caroline turning to kol.

"Stefan dropped him in the canary Caroline." He said.

"So he said, but since then he hasn't been answering or returning my calls." She said starting to freak out.

"I'm here." Came Klaus's voice from behind them.

"Now do you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on?"

* * *

"I'm going to drop you off here I'll be back for you later." Said silas leaving her in front of a house.

"What does that mean?" she turned around to ask him but he was gone.

She turned around, and took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. No sooner than she knocked the door flew open to reveal a baffled Elijah.

"Katarina?" he asked.

"It's me, and right now you're going to want to let me it your very life may depend on it."

He stepped aside to let her, and walked back towards the living where the others where.

"Klaus, kol, and Caroline, can't say I wanted to see you guys under these circumstances, but this is life or death."

Before she could say anything Klaus vamp sped towards her slamming her into a wall, and sinking his fangs into her throat. Katherine screamed out in pain trying to push Klaus off of her, she felt him get thrown off of her just as her knees started too buckled from the loss of blood. Elijah caught her before she hit the ground. He walked towards the couch, and set her down. He sped towards Klaus throwing him into a glass cabinet.

"What is your problem?" he asked furiously.

"I wanted to see if she was really human like you said, and now that I tasted her blood I know she is now I can put together a hybrid army to defeat marcel." Klaus said getting up wiping the blood off his chin.

"You will do no such thing." Said Elijah.

"Seriously silas may still be alive Stefan's missing, and Bonnie's dead, and you're still worried about your hybrids?" asked Caroline.

"Caroline you don't understand-

"No Klaus I understand perfectly it's all about power, and control with you I don't know why I thought you would change." She said the disappointment clear in her voice as she turned around to leave. He went to go after her, but kol blocked his path.

"Let her be brother she's had a rough couple days." He said. He pushed past kol only to have him block his path once again.

"Niklaus leave the girl alone I won't ask again." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Are you threatening me kol should I dagger you again?" he asked.

"Enough with the dagger threat nik, they're getting old." He said tired of going through this with Klaus.

"Fine I'll be upstairs." He said turning away from them heading upstairs.

* * *

Caroline walked the streets trying to distance herself as far away from Klaus as she could. She couldn't believe she actually thought he would change. Now on top of everything else they had to worry about Klaus not killing human Katherine. She found herself walking towards the cemetery. She walked around for a little until she found an empty crypt, and walked in. she sat down trying to figure out her next move when she heard a noise from outside. She looked up to see Klaus walking in looking concerned.

"Are you still angry with me, love?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" she asked avoiding his question.

"I'm sorry I just overwhelmed with this news I need get things in order, and take marcel out, get some revenge on Katarina I probably drain her till she's almost dead then do it over, and over." He said smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you Klaus?" she asked standing up somewhat shocked by what he was saying.

"Nothing sweetheart, but I do have a question have you found Stefan yet?" he asked his smile getting bigger. She felt like something was off about Klaus, then something clicked for her it was silas.

"Silas" she said.

"Caroline sweetheart how good it is to see you again." He said walking towards her with a cold and calculated manner. She went to speed out of the crypt, but he grabbed her, and pinned he against the wall.

"Not so fast love I have something's I need to put in order."

He said Caroline felt herself go into a trance as his eyes started to dilate.

"I want you to turn off your humanity."

"No, please don't do this." She begged.

"Turn it off Caroline." He said more forcefully.

She wanted to fight against him, but she knew she couldn't she was no match for silas. She felt something inside her go off. No emotions, no feelings, nothing.

"That's a girl." He said watching the switch go off.

"I also want you to tell Klaus ill see him soon." He said watching her nod her head in agreement.

Once he saw his work was done he left to see what Katherine was up too.

* * *

Caroline stood completely still. Trying to comprehend what happened, but she already knew the Caroline everyone had come to know was gone. She went to walk out of the crypt when she was struck with a gut wrenching pain. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she dropped to her knees wishing the pain would end.

* * *

"We have no choice we have to do this now." Said the witch.

"I thought we gave her a choice?" the other witch asked.

"Well she came back did she not, doesn't that answer the question?" she said.

"But how do we know she came back to be at his side."

"Don't you sense the evil that has come upon this town if we don't turn her, we will all be doomed to die?" The first witch said.

They started chanting around the circle they created the flames grew higher, and the room started to shake, then suddenly everything had stopped.

"Do you think it work?" the second witch asked.

"I made them what they are to begin with I'm sure I can make an original again." Said the first witch.

"So then what exactly did we turn her into?" the second witch asked.

"She is now an original hybrid her, and niklaus are both equal in power, and strength." She said blowing out the candles.

"So what do we do now?" the second witch asked.

"We wait, and see how it turns out." She said blowing out the last candle.

* * *

Caroline by now was on the ground in the crypt curled up in a ball of pain when all of a sudden it was gone. Slowly she started to stand when she noticed the difference. Everything was sharper, her hearing range was longer. She sped out of the crypt into the quickest establishment should find which ended up being a restaurant. She went into the bathroom, and locked the door. She took a deep breath, and looked in the mirror to see if she looked different. Her blue eyes were now a yellow golden color, and instead of two fangs she had four.

"No I can't be." She said touching the veins under her face.

She could hear the blood pumping through the few people that were left in the restaurant. She was so hunger, and with her humanity off she didn't care about killing anyone. A cold smile plastered itself across her face as she went and unlocked the bathroom door. She walked out, and noticed there were four or five people in the restaurant, but it was late so they were probably closing soon. She felt the veins appear under her eyes, and sped over to the person who was closes to, and sank her fangs in the girl's throat draining her instantly. She dropped her on the ground as the other customers started to scream she rain towards another, and snapped their neck, and killed the other two quickly. She watched as a girl no older than sixteen manage to escape out the front door. She sped after. The girl bummed into her looking to see if she was behind her. She screamed for Caroline not to kill her, but she didn't care all Caroline knew was she was hungry, and she wanted to kill the girl in front of her. She sped behind the girl and yanked her up by her hair and jerked her head to the side, and sunk her fangs into the girl's throat draining her till the last drop.

* * *

**So Caroline is now an original hybrid with no humanity, silas is in new Orleans, Klaus wants to start with his hybrids again, and Katherine has a stunning revelation to make. Hope you enjoyed remembers to review!**


	11. Good girls go bad sometimes

**Sorry for the long wait I just starting working so I've been really busy I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! I probably will leave Caroline without her humanity for a couple chapters so we will see how that goes…**

* * *

**Good girls go bad sometimes….**

Caroline walked the streets with a deadly smile across her face, and blood running down her chin without a care in the world.

"Caroline nice to have you back." Said a voice from behind her.

"Marcel I've missed you." She replied turning around to face the vampire. He seemed amused taking in her appearance.

"I see you indulged in the finer things in life." He replied chuckling.

"Still willing to help me end Klaus before he ends me?" he asked ready to negotiate.

"Possibly, what did you have in mind?" she asked crossing her arms over chest.

"Well I know he's working with some of the local witches, but that's all I have so far." He said.

"Well how about we get a drink then see where this plan of yours is headed." She said.

He extended his arm out for her to take.

"Don't mind if I escort you back, do you?" He said.

"I thought you never ask." She replied laughing looping her arm through marcels as they walked back to his place.

* * *

Katherine awoke blinking several times confused.

"I see you're awake." Said a voice coming from next to her.

"Elijah." She whispers.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Klaus came after you, but before that you said you had something important to tell me?" he asked.

"It's about silas, he's here in New Orleans, and he's taken the form of Klaus he said he's Klaus's doppelgänger." She replied quickly sitting up.

"Like you and Elena?" he asked confused.

"Yes he took me I thought he was Stefan at first then he changed into Klaus, and said Klaus was his shadow self."

"Elijah I don't know if he can be stopped." She replied quietly.

"I will talk with some witches around the quarter, and see what they know, but in the mean time you should stay here." He said getting up and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you Katarina." He said sweeping his thumb across her cheek.

"I thought after you left mystic falls I had lost you for good." She replied.

"You should know by now I will always love you."

"And as will I." she replied leaning towards him placing her lips against his.

* * *

Caroline was outside the balcony Terrance dancing along to "I like it." By Cheryl. She had a bottle of bourbon in one hand not having a care it the world as the music blared through the house

"_Must be something in the air,_

_You know what I want,_

_Feeling on my body every time we touch_

_Talk me into something now I'm trying to back it up,_

_Should I back it up, or should I back it up"_

She felt an arm snake around her waist pulling her closer. She looked behind her to see who was invading her personal space. She noticed it was Marcel's lackey, the one Klaus had bitten, and almost killed.

"I haven't seen you around here in a few days." He murmured into her ear.

"Well what can I say I'm a busy woman." She said back in a seductive manner. His hands traveled to her hips keeping them in rhythm with each other.

"So what does a man have to do to get some of your time?" he asked huskily.

"You have some of it now be grateful for that." She said laughing taking a drink from her bottle.

Suddenly his hands were ripped away for her sides causing her to turn around to see Klaus looking at him in pure rage with his yellows eyes glowing and his fangs out.

"Unless you have another dying wish I suggest you leave while you still can." He said in a deadly tone causing a hysterically laugh from Caroline.

"Care to explain what's so funny love?" he asked.

"Oh more than you know let him go Klaus you made your point." She said taking another swing.

Klaus released the vampire from the death grip he had on him, and he was gone an instant later.

"Caroline I don't appreciate being toyed with especially when I'm trying to make a point." He said watching her intently noticing something was off.

"Who said I was toying with you?" she asked acting innocent sending him a sly smile.

She walked past him looking back once she realized he was still standing there.

"Are you coming?" she asked annoyed.

"Caroline what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly.

They walked the halls of the house until she found a room she thought was empty, but had two girls in there dazed out of their minds.

"Leave."

She said in a commanding tone watching the girls snap out of the trance getting up and scurrying out of the room. She put her hand up to stop the last girl.

"Close the door please." She said to Klaus. She looked into the girls eyes watching them dilate.

"You will stay in here, and do what I tell you." She said.

"I will stay in here, and do what you tell me." The girl repeated in a monotone voice.

"What are you doing Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Why can't you just be quiet and enjoy what I'm about to do." She replied grabbing a chair and placing it where the girl stood.

"How about you have a seat Klaus." She said.

He slowly walked over to the chair taking a seat his eyes staying on Caroline. Caroline sat on Klaus's lap straddling him causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Come here." She said.

The girl came closer to them a hint of fear showing in her eyes.

"Give me your arm, and try not to make too much noise." She said grabbing the girls arm.

She quickly bit down into the girl's wrist without a second thought her new hybrid form taking over. She heard a quick intake of breath from Klaus causing her to stop what she was doing.

"How is this possible?" she felt the blood dripping down her chin she watched Klaus intently as his hybrid from came across his face.

She touched the black veins underneath his eyes. She placed her mouth on his savoring the taste of blood and Klaus's scent. Her tongue moved against his in a fierce passion, he grabbed her by the back of her hair pulling her closer causing her to moan into his mouth. His mouth went to her chin his tongue darting out getting the remaining drops of blood, then leading down to her neck planting kisses along her collarbone.

"Klaus." She moaned out loud.

He drew back looking at her captivated by how beautiful she was he always want to see her lose control and see her real vampire form. He drew back realizing this wasn't right as much he wanted to continue he knew he needed to stop. Caroline looked at Klaus with a pout on her face.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Caroline what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Apparently not you." She said.

"Here drink with me." She said pushing the girls arm towards him.

"Don't tell me niklaus Mikaelson has grown soft." She said mockingly. His eyes darken at her words.

"You're treading on thin ice, sweetheart."

"Tell me would it be so bad if that ice broke?" she asked.

Klaus let his hybrid form take over once more, and grabbed the girl's arms biting into the upper part. The feeling of blood was always euphoric to him, but sharing a human with Caroline was a different experience all together. He retracted his fangs once the girl's heartbeat started to slow. "Caroline enough, she's going to die." He said going to reach for her causing her to look up angrily at him. Her yellow eyes mirroring his.

"I'm hungry, and I don't care." She said returning to the girls arm, seconds later the girl dropped to the floor dead.

That's when he finally noticed it. The partying, the blood drinking, Caroline's humanity had been turn off, but the question was why.

"Oh don't act like you haven't done the same thing a thousand times over Klaus."

She said laughing coldly licking her lips.

Klaus grabbed Caroline by the back hair and looked into her eyes that seemed void of any emotion their normal light that illuminated from them was gone. "What happen to your light?" he whispered more to himself then to her.

"It's gone silas told me to turn off my humanity, and then I was on the ground turning into a hybrid, that part I don't think silas did." She stated calmly.

"Oh and he has a message for you he said he'll see you soon whatever the hell that means."

"Silas is in new Orleans?" he asked.

"Yes Klaus, you know for someone who's a billion years old your kind of slow."

"Anyway he followed me when I left I thought he was you, and once I realized it wasn't it was too late, and he compelled me to turn off my humanity."

His heart clenched as he realized he failed her he wanted to keep her safe, and instead he led her right into silas's hands.

"Caroline I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Well save it for someone who cares, because I'm not, I've never been better." She said smiling.

"This isn't you Caroline I will find a way to fix this, even if I have to kill silas myself."

"Well isn't this a sight the broken mighty hybrid is trying to fix me." She said laughing coldly.

"Besides with all you marcel, and Haley baby drama do you even have time to kill silas?" she said sarcastically.

"I will do what needs to be done for you."

"Oh how sweet, but maybe you should try to fix yourself before you try to make me a project, that's my specialty sweetheart not yours."

He vamp sped towards her, her words cutting through him like ice. Pinning her against the wall his hands were placed next to her head.

"Is that all you got?" she asked towards him.

She sped towards Klaus knocking him into the wall causing part of it to cave in.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked astound by her new acquired strength.

She was just a baby vampire she should never be able to be stronger than him. "Can't handle the competition?" she asked.

"That's not my concern love; my current concern is why you're able to overpower me given my age?"

"She has been made to be your equal niklaus." Said a voice coming from the doorway.

"Back so soon mother?" he asked realizing his worst nightmare was coming true.

* * *

"I have to find niklaus, and warn him about silas." Said Elijah to kol.

"Warn him about what?" asked confused walking into the room.

"Silas have you not been listening?" he asked getting annoyed with kol.

"Of course I have what about silas?" kol asked.

"He's here in new Orleans Katherine told me." He said.

"Oh so then if Katherine said it, it must be true." He said sarcastically.

"Enough kol." Elijah replied sternly.

" why when I'm just stating the truth this girl has been on the run for five centuries lying, manipulating, and deceiving everyone she has encountered, what makes you think her being human will put a stop to that?"

"Last time I checked brother old habits die hard I should know."

He said getting up walking into the kitchen only to be met with a flying fist headed his way.

* * *

"Come to rid me of the world once, and for all mother?" asked Klaus his features turning stony.

"No niklaus I came to help."

"How do I know you're not trying to lure me into a trap that you don't have Mikael hiding in the shadows to kill me?" he asked.

"Mikael didn't cross over when I did; I was the one that turned Caroline into an original hybrid just like you." She said.

"Why?"

He heard Caroline asked from behind him her arms folded over her chest in a defensive manner.

"I see you have stirred up quite a bit of trouble, and if you're going to fight this war that's coming you need someone who can stand by your side, and be equal in everything.

"And who said I was fighting any war?" asked Caroline.

"You did once you told Klaus you be at his side, and step foot back in New Orleans you sealed your fate Caroline." She said.

"What makes you think I'll fight?" asked Caroline.

"If you don't the war will come for you, and eventually you will have to fight, or you will die."

"Even if what you say is true mother, where do we even start?" he asked.

"You need to gain alliances you're going to need all the help you can get."

"He's not the alliance type." Caroline said.

"He isn't, but you are." She said knowingly.

"Well we still have a problem, marcel rules over everyone down here, and the devero witch is plotting against me using Haley, and her child in the process."

" then you need to start eliminating your enemies, I think it's time for the rightful king to take his place in the French quarter once more don't you niklaus?" Esther asked.

"What makes you think I'm meant to be king?" he asked.

"Because niklaus, and Caroline you together have the power to take over the world."

"Well this changes everything doesn't." said Caroline a smile appearing across her face.

"So who do we start making alliances with first?" he asked.

"We don't, we need to start by ripping Haley's heart out of her chest." Said Caroline ready to fight.

* * *

Marcel smiled as he stood outside the door listing to the conversation taking place between Klaus, Caroline, and his mother. He knew he had to get to Klaus before he got to him, and he needed to start by finding Haley before they did, if Klaus was going to put a dent in his plans marcel was going to put one in his too first he was going to find Haley, and then he'll go after Caroline. Like they say what's a king without his queen, and as marcel sees it, that makes Klaus a dead man walking.

* * *

**So marcel knows about their plan to take over the quarter, but he doesn't know that Caroline has been turned into an original he only caught the end of that conversation. Next chapter Caroline and marcel will get into a fight, Rebekah shows up along with matt, the truth about where Stefan is will come out, Katherine will make a shocking discovery about how the cure works, and Klaus will know the real truth behind who silas really is for himself.**


End file.
